Here's My Heart
by Josain Chennuth
Summary: Two Young Guns the morning before the duel {Based on China's new song, Young Guns} (Huma)


_This is it. This is finally it._

As Uma looked out to the sea, past the barrier and the wide open expanse of water that stood between her and the bright lights of Auradon, her mind couldn't help but repeatedly drift back to that one thought. _This is it_ , she would reflect, a twisted combination of excitement and dread stirring in the pit of her stomach.

It was a peculiar feeling. Knowing the King of Auradon was imprisoned below deck while she sat lazily in the crow's nest. Knowing that in less than 12 hours, she would be bartering his life for her freedom. Knowing that by this time the next day, she could be free.

On the other hand, it could all fall apart, which is why her chest would occasionally tighten to the point where she had to work just to take a deep breath. She was too used to failure at this point, yet it still left her exhausted and anxious. The recurring fear that her plan could fail kept her from feeling full relief, and it would continue to plague her conscious until she was across that barrier with her crew right beside her.

The black sky, overcast as always, started to tint ever so slightly into a deep navy blue, announcing to those on the ground of the sun's impending arrival. Uma folded her forearms over the wooden railing and rested her chin on top, her legs like two pendulums barely in motion as they dangled between the posts. Her mind continued to wonder, and she was trying to block out the occasional doubt in her plan when she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of another joining her in the crow's nest.

"Well, well, well," said the infamous brogue of her first mate, using a tone of genuine curiosity. "Someone sure is up an' at 'em early."

"Couldn't sleep," Uma replied curtly, the faintest grin appearing on on her lips. She didn't turn to look at him, but she could see him sit beside her from her peripheral vision. He was close enough that his shoulder brushed hers before he leaned back against the mast.

"Yeah, neither could I," Harry confessed in a sigh as he fiddled with his pocket watch. She was almost certain it was broken, but she could hear it's ticking counting down the time regardless. "Ye thinking about the trade?"

"Of course I'm thinking about the trade," Uma groaned, covering her face with her hands. She rubbed her tired eyes and sucked in a hard breath. There was only one person in the whole world who understood her rooted insecurities, and that one person was sitting right next to her. Turning her sights down towards the ship, Uma twiddled her thumbs over the edge of the railing. "What if it doesn't work?"

"It'll work."

"But what if it doesn't?" Uma repeated, this time a little more forceful than she intended. She finally turned to face him and was unsurprised to find his eyes already trained on her. Very rarely was his focus elsewhere. Uma pressed her lips into a firm line, swallowing her pride and allowing herself to open up. "What if I can't get us off the Isle?" she confided, her voice barely above a whisper.

Harry hesitated before his answer, but the corner of his mouth tugged into a smirk. "Then ye'll try again," he said gently, his characteristic confidence evident in his uncharacteristically calm disposition. "Just like ye always have."

"But Harry," Uma huffed, frustrated by his persistence. He even had the audacity to chuckle when she shoved her back against the mast next to him. "That's just it. I've _always_ had to bounce back because I've _always_ failed."

Harry opened his mouth protest, but Uma sent him a glare that said _'I dare you to say I'm wrong.'_ Uma threw her head against the post and stared ahead of herself with unseeing eyes. She could feel Harry's intense gaze still set on her, and she grew defensive. For not the first time in their friendship, she started to question his usually steadfast loyalty. It was the one phobia she never shared with him, and thankfully, it never proved to bare any results, but this time was different. They were so close to freedom, and this trade could turn into a battle in the blink of an eye. Uma decided to say something.

"Do you ever regret it?"

"Hm?" Harry hummed, barely hearing her quiet question let alone understanding what she was asking.

"Following me," Uma clarified, finding her hands folded in her lap more interesting than looking up at him. "Being in my crew, being the first mate to…" She trailed off, biting her lip against that word that still brought back lingering feelings of shame and embarrassment. After Uma pushed down her rising emotions, she mustered up the courage to finally look up at Harry, who was watching her with his normally hard expression riddled with concern. She sighed and finished, "… _Shrimpy_. Do you ever regret that?"

Harry would've sworn his ears were playing tricks on him if it wasn't for the defense he could already see building up inside her despite the low light. She was hunching her shoulders in front of herself to keep them away from his, even if it was just by mere centimeters. Her eyes were unsure, like she genuinely didn't know the answer to the question. In his mind, the query was laughable, but he could tell that a chuckle and a sly comment wouldn't put her mind at ease. Keeping his eyes locked on hers and never wavering for a second, he steadily avowed, "Never in a million years."

Uma looked back down at her hands. Less than satisfied with his answer, she scoffed, "Even with my less-than-successful track record."

"Whether or not we succeed is not why I'm here," he asserted, leaning forward to put himself back in her view. "We can crash and burn for all I care, but I would die happy if I know that I went down for you."

That last statement brought a small smile to Uma's face. Harry would always be over the top, even when he's being dead serious.

"Death might be the easy part," Uma noted, and Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"That's depressing," he remarked.

"It's _realistic_ ," Uma corrected. Harry leaned back against the mast while she went on. "Even if we do win the trade, we won't be totally free. We'll be off the Isle, but we'll be on the run forever."

Harry hadn't thought about that part. If they escape the Isle, no matter where they go, they'll be forever running from the law. Even if they don't commit to a life of evil, if they choose to settle down in some remote location, they'd still be escaped prisoners. He figured Uma was worried about him doing the unthinkable after they're free: leaving.

"Fine, then, let's make a vow," Harry suggested, and now it was Uma's turn to look at him with confused curiosity. Harry offered her his closed hand with the pinkie finger sticking straight up. "Let's leave the past behind us, shall we?" he began, his groggy voice clearing up for this important declaration. "No matter what happens, whether your plan works or not, and it _will_ work, my fate is in your hands. I'll stick by your side, even if we're running for the rest of our lives."

Uma didn't respond immediately. She was eyeing his pinkie as though this were some new concept to her, which it wasn't. Pinkie swears were _their_ thing, _their_ inside joke that was much less of a joke when actually out into practice. This moment, for example, was no joke. The determination in Harry's eyes spoke more than his words, which is saying a lot. Uma got lost in his unspoken vows and was silent for a long time.

"Come on, Uma," Harry smirked. "Ye knew this already."

Uma's stoic facade broke, a thankful gleam shining in her eyes. "You're right, I did," Uma admitted quietly. "Sometimes I just need the reminder."

"I get it," Harry mumbled, knowing just how it felt to be damaged. Sometimes, it feels like the world is always against you, and other times, you don't trust the good things when they come. Oh yeah, Harry understood the feeling. "So, do we have a deal?"

Impressed by his bravery to make a deal with her of all people, Uma went along with it. "One condition," she stated, sticking up her pinkie finger and leaning closer to him. "That's a pretty attractive promise but…" Her voice broke, the sudden dread of every wrong scenario that could happen flashing through her mind again. For the moment, she wasn't a strong pirate captain; she was a scared kid fighting for her life. Not many people saw that side of her. Her voice weak, she almost pleaded, "Just swear to me you won't break it."

Harry leaned forward, close enough that she could feel his warm breath against her face as he whispered, "On my pirate's honor, I swear."

"Then we have a deal," she agreed, hooking his finger with her own. It felt forced to say it. It didn't need to be said, but what she should have said was something she couldn't think of words for. How grateful she was for him being there, and how much she appreciated moments like this where years of friendship were shown in just how well he knew how to adjust to how she's feeling. He was her silver lining in this dump of an island, and she wanted him to know that.

And they were already _so_ close.

So she kissed him. It was a small gesture, not fast but not painfully slow either. It was just as simple as closing her eyes, leaning forward an inch or two, and pressing her lips against his. Time seemed to freeze for both of them, but then just as fast as it began, it was over. When they pulled apart, they didn't say another word. They didn't need to. Anything that was left unsaid was portrayed in that one little kiss.

Uma laid her head back against the mast and looked in front of her, where the sun was just starting to peak up in the horizon. She could feel Harry's eyes still on her, as they always were, save for when he was keeping watch over the crew for her. Their wrapped pinkies gave way for the rest of their fingers to intertwine and rest in a leather-clad hold atop Uma's leg. This impromptu rendezvous was all Uma needed to make it through the day. This deal would work. It _had_ to work.

They've come too far for this to be the end.

* * *

 **HI ALL! I'M NOT DEAD! Yeah, I haven't been writing much for a while, and there is really no explanation besides I haven't had the time or motivation I need. However, after listening to China's new song, Young Guns, I just had to make something. Hopefully this fic did that spectacular song justice, though I'm sure there will be many fics based on that song to come. Let me know what you thought in the reviews, and hopefully I'll write some more soon enough! Cheers! -Jojo, who still has an English midterm tomorrow and has not review Hamlet, whoops**


End file.
